goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Sister
The Sister is the'' first episode of season one of ''The Amazing World of Kevin and Jake. Synopsis After Keke supposedly saves Kevin and Jake's life, he is determined to repay his Babysitter. Plotattend a PTA meeting. Plot The episode begins as Alan tries to fit on his pants. He tells Catherine they can't attend the parent metting, but Catherine forces Alan's pants to fit on him. The door bell rings and Catherine opens the door for the babysitter. Catherine doesn't like the babysitter and slams the door. Alan neglects to hire a proper babysitter for Keke, so Catherine reluctantly allows Kevin and Jake to babysit her instead while they go have a conference with Miss Minaj at High School. Catherine hopes that the boys will be responsible, failing to be convinced properly because the two have no idea what "responsible" means. Still, they do promise to look after Keke. After Alan and Catherine leave, Keke is about to go upstairs. Kevin and Jake, however, forbid her by jumping on top of her because of their mislead belief about the dangers of stairs. So instead, Keke decides to watch Milla and Marko. When the commercial break comes on, Kevin then states the errors of commercials, and he and Jake decide smash the television set with a baseball bat, setting it on fire. They then throw a bucket of water on it despite Keke' advice to not throw water on electric fires. She then puts it out with a fire extinguisher. Meanwhile Catherine and Alan are waiting for the Parent Teacher Meeting outside Miss Minaj's classroom. Alan claims that its like a bad dream. Catherine calms him down, and says that she can't do anything now that they're the parents. Memy's Parents run out of Miss Minaj's room in tears. She greets them in a loathesome manner, and after an awkward moment of silence, she asks if Catherine is aware that Alan never managed to put on pants. Kevin and Jake decide to take Keke for a walk in the park, where they drag her along with a leash. The Old Man then compliments her, thinking she's Kevin and Jake's pet, and teases her with a dog biscuit. Keke is annoyed by this, and bites the old man. Assuming that she is hungry, Kevin and Jake make her a revolting lunch consisting of a whole fish inside two slices of bread, a raw potato and a stinky old cake. They then decide to chew it thoroughly and spit it back out for her so she doesn't choke on it. She then blows the disgusting paste all over them so Kevin and Jake make her take a bath. Kevin points out that water is dangerous, so Kevin tosses Keke out and recommends that she dry clean herself. She orders them to leave and fills up the bathtub with water anyway. Jake hears this as Keke says that she just flushed, which reminds Kevin that Keke needs to wear a diaper so she doesn't have an "accident." Sick of her brothers' ridiculous demands, she starts running around the house while Kevin and Jake chase her. Unfortunately, Keke forgets to turn off the faucet and the water slowly overflows. Keke manages to lock her brothers outside on the roof while she taunts them by deliberately disobeying their rules. She starts climbing down the ladder of their bunkbed to go take a bath, but falls into the water which is flooding the house. Unable to open the window or the door, Kevin and Jake are forced to open this window. he says the house are going to explode and Kevin and Jake falling down. The fireplace is the only opening to the outside, so they swim to it and are rocketed out into the sky and fall painfully on the sidewalk. Meanwhile, Catherine and Alan are sitting on the front steps of the school. Alan unintentionally reminds Catherine that the kids are still home alone, which shocks Catherine into speeding off home. The kids are outside as Catherine and Alan pull up. The front door is opened and a huge blast of water hits Catherine and Alan, who are dazed afterwards. Furious about the flooded house, Catherine demands to know who was responsible for it. Keke is about to tell the truth about her leaving the faucet running, but Kevin wants to be responsible for once and to take the blame for her. Upon seeing the furious face of her mother, he states it was Jake to blame instead. They all give reasons why it was not their own fault, with Keke blaming their mother for giving such high responsibility to Kevin while Catherine blames Alan for not finding a proper babysitter. With no one else left to blame, Alan blames the internet. The whole family decides to go with that excuse, ending the episode.